Majin gamer
by Kaleil bloodfallen
Summary: a man died and reincarnate as a Majin in dragon ball z with the battle power 1,290,984,375 and immortality what will happen in dragon ball next(if you want to see more review if you want to see my Arcosian story review if you want to see that too)


Xander Morgan He's sarcastic, greedy and conceited. But this is all just a facade, a mechanism to deal with his disturbing past.

He was born and grew up in a fairly rich family in a developing community, he lived comfortably until he was about 13 years old, but at that point, life changed drastically.

He lost his family in a hurricane and was now alone and forgotten. Together with a pet, he had to survive in a cruel world. But with his skills and strength, he managed to remain out of reach of danger and train to perfection. This has turned him into the man he is today.

With the lessons of the past, he now works tracking the people of the past. By doing so, he hopes to find some form of redemption and finally find stability and security he has never had.

Pov Xander,

I got shot

It hurts! It hurts so much! I can't take this anymore! Somebody make it stop! I can't. I can't move, it's too heavy. My arms are too heavy. Somebody, please make it stop.

I should lay down, why am I still standing? I'm so tired, yet somehow I'm still standing. It makes no sense. Body, please, I want to rest. Lay down already, it's okay

This is so annoying! Why am I so weak? I can make it out of this mess, I know I can. So why am I still here? Come on stupid body, stop being so weak. I can make it. We can make it, just stop being weak.

I'm so dizzy, everything is spinning around me. I feel like.. I think I might pass out. No, no I can't pass out. I'll lay down on the floor to save my energy. This'll do, for now. But everything is still spinning. No matter, somebody will find me soon and then everything will be alright.

It'll be over soon. There's no saving me anymore, I'm too broken. I just wish I wasn't alone. Maybe.. maybe somebody will still find me, there's still time. Yes, please find me, I don't want to die alone.

Tired, I'm so tired. I'll take a nap, a quick power nap. Or my last nap. Either way, I can't keep my eyes open any longer, I need to rest. A quick nap will be fine.

Remember me.

Third pov

GAME OVER

YEARS PLAYING 23 YEARS

200,000,000 POINTS FOR PLAYING

REINCARNATE OR NOT`

YES OR NO

He was shocked did it just say game over that means his life was a game all along no it can't be I lived in the real world where things like that cant happen so why did it say game over then

He doesn't know what is going on but it said that it gave him200,000,000 points in games that is a lot right? He doesn't know but one thing I know is that it reincarnate that means he can reborn in a new life one where his family is not dead but he doesn't want to a family

After 2 minutes I decided to click yes

YOU HAVE SELECTED REINCARNATION CHOSE WHERE YOU WANT TO BE REBORN IN

[Normal life]

[Naruto]

[Dragon Ball]

[fantasy world]

[Show more]

He thought this was a game for real it wanted to choose which world he wanted to be reborn in he knew that he didn't want to go back to normal life and live miserable like how he was living all the things that happen he got beaten up and spit on daily because he was poor he didn't want that again who would want that for a life

He wanted to go to naruto when he saw it but he didn't want to be naruto shadow because he knew at the end of Naruto, Naruto would be the most powerful character(even if Sasuke don't accept it)he didn't want to be a supporting character to anyone

Fantasy world would be good but he didn't want to save some girl and she bother him for the rest of his life he couldn't bother with that he would make her have sex with him but he could not bother with the clinginess what most girls have(I talk from experience)she wouldn't allow him to have more girls around him but even if it is a harem the girls would fight for him daily although to many men it would be good it would get old quick and he would get bored of the world itself

The dragon ball z universe is where you can be powerful like Goku who is the most powerful in universe 7 it would be the best he could kill Goku before he was born on planet Vegeta and then he would be the most powerful although beerus is the real problem he could kill him also and the grand priest and Zeno and be the most powerful with ki that could destroy planets and universe and make the gods of destruction bow to him that would be the best for him

The dragon ball z is the universe he is going with so he clicked dragon ball

[Choose your race]

[Saiyan]

[Arcosian] Frieza Race.

[Tuffle]

[Android]

[Majin]

[Core Person]

[Namekian]

he knew all those races they were in dragon ball universe 7 he would pick Saiyans but that was a common race who wouldn't want to be a Saiyan he had to go something off the books something that would be strong from the start so he would be ahead of Goku and Vegeta so he looked at the races

[Androids (人じん造ぞう人にん間げん Jinzōningen, lit. "Artificial Human") are robotic/cyborg humans, most of which were created by the evil scientist Dr. Gero. Most of the androids are said to have unlimited energy and eternal life. Due to their inorganic nature, they, or at least the ones created by Dr. Gero, except for Cell, also have no detectable aura unlike Saiyans, Humans, and others, so they cannot be directly tracked using Scouters or Ki Sense. The only one that can be sensed via Ki Sense is Gero's ultimate creation, Cell]

He knew that all already they have unlimited energy he would pick that but androids are so the last century it was tempting but he didn't want it but it has its usefulness but he didn't want that so he clicked the other race to see if he wanted it

[Tuffles (ツフル人 Tsufuru-jin, lit. "Tsfruian") are a highly advanced, technological race of beings native to Planet Plant. However, the planet is later taken over by the Saiyans, leaving the Tuffles extinct in Universe 7. However, their race still exists in Universe 2, as seen in the Tournament of Power, and Universe 6.]

This is the race that he definitely did wanted they were basically human with technology who would want to be powerless in a power means all universe he just clicked the other race

[ first known member of this race is the original Kid Buu, who was the result of extensive experimenting. After more than 1,000 Majins were created by Bibidi, Kid Buu was "perfected". The other 1,000 were abandoned and were forced to find a different Planet. Thus the dawn of the Majin race they currently reside on Planet Gaia, alongside those Saiyans who did not die in Planet Vegeta's destruction Being the final villain faced by the protagonists in the Dragon Ball manga, Buu is the most powerful of them all, possessing vast superhuman strength, speed and reflexes beyond that of a trained Super Saiyan 4 or 5. He is able to channel his inner Ki energy for devastating offensive techniques capable of destroying planets or star systems. Buu also holds the unique ability to be able to transform objects or living things into chocolate or other sweet foods which he then consumes to satiate his greed and gluttony. Buu is also able to instantly recover and regenerate from severe trauma, He has unlimited or near unlimited energy he can recover energy in three seconds or less evil Buu has unlimited energy dismemberment and even combustion at a sub-molecular level. Buu can instantly emulate techniques used on him, launching Goku's signature Kamehameha many times One of the most interesting aspects about Majin is their amorphous, shape-changing bodies that allow them to [1]Three different Majins in into and effectively dodge attacks, regenerate, absorb opponents, and liquify. Each Majin that appeared in the original manga had a different type a morphing ability: Majin Buu's round, fat body aided his defense and allowed him to inflate and regenerate dismembered parts of his body like a balloon; Evil Buu's ability appeared to be stretching and becoming very lengthy; Super Buu could liquify himself, mentally control detached parts of his body, absorb enemies, and much of everything else Majin Buu and Evil Buu could do. Kid Buu, as well as Majin Buu, showed the ability to split themselves into numerous copies Super Buu's absorption allows him to take on the similar facial features, clothing, and the techniques of his most dominantly powerful absorbed victims. Majin Buu is another product of absorption that wears clothing]

That was the longest description of what he already knows about Majin and Buu about unlimited energy and ki absorption it was fun to read but at the same time it was exciting this was the race he wanted, all the benefits and no weakness of the Majin race this is the race he loved in dragon ball like how they can't be killed easily that is what he wanted to be

unkillable(unless he gets hit by Hakai)

he clicked Majin for his race

[Majin are you sure]

he said yes

[ok combining, attaching]

[ok complete]

'Let go'


End file.
